


Great Rite

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: acidstorm, character: sunstorm, smut: sparks, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Acid Storm never expected this when he tracked down his trinemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Rite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesBurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesBurn/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Sunstorm/Acid Storm  
>  **Warnings:** Spark Smut, Sacrilege?   
> **Notes:** A prompt from joules_burn. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3070476#t3070476) **.
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Sunstorm/Acidstorm- Casual Sins, Only Pious on Sunday_

Acid Storm found his trinemate exactly where he expected to and shook his helm as he flew closer to land. Sunstorm’s religious fervor was as adorable as it was occasionally frustrating, but Acid Storm would never understand why the bright yellow Seeker had to come to _this_ ruin of a temple when there were a dozen closer and in better condition. The tridecagon roof was pocked and streaked from the many ages and storms it had endured. The tall arches that made the temple more huge gazebo than actual building were long since scoured of the delicate carvings that had once decorated them. The gold, platinum, and jewels that had once been inlayed into the metal and stonework were long gone. Destroyed or stolen, Acid Storm didn’t know. No one but Sunstorm had come here in countless vorns.

Broken marble crunched under Acid Storm’s feet as he landed, and he looked up as the old, rusted metal of the ceiling creaked in a gust of wind. Sunstorm didn’t acknowledge him at first and remained kneeling before the low, large altar for another few minutes. When he turned, it was only enough to cast a coy look over his wing. Golden optics were far brighter than Acid Storm would have expected of a mech coming out of such a deep and long meditation, but he knew that look.

“Should I have brought our mate?” Acid Storm asked and picked his way over the rubble.

“Not this time,” Sunstorm replied. He stood with a slow, easy grace, wings held high and at a flirty angle.

Acid Storm arched an optic ridge but continued to his mate. He was even more curious as Sunstorm sat on, then laid back to sprawl himself across the altar. “Interesting form your prayer has taken today, beloved.” His knee scraped lightly against the stone of the altar, a warm hum of arousal spreading from his spark as he crawled up over the yellow Seeker. This was unique and unexpected in the extreme. “Isn’t this wrong?”

“Why would it be wrong?” Sunstorm asked. His hands went unerringly to all the right places on Acid Storm’s body and made interest bloom into need. “Primus is in all expressions of love.”

“Mmn.” Acid Storm stretched out over his mate and claimed his mouth in what quickly became a strut-melting kiss. He braced himself on one elbow to be better able to return some of those teasing, lingering caresses, and trailed kisses to Sunstorm’s neck.

“Can you hear it?” Sunstorm whispered as his chest plating retracted. Sparklight glowed between them, bright and pulsing.

“Hear what, beloved?” The rush of lust in his lines? The hiss of metal on metal? The wind? Primus, please don’t let some rusty bit fall off the ceiling and impale them.

“That won’t happen,” Sunstorm said, his neck arching back. Acid Storm grinned and nipped the main energon line as it was bared to him. “The singing. I can hear singing.”

His own plating retracted, and Acid Storm shoved down the concern that his mate was losing his mind. There was no singing. There was no one anywhere close to them. _No one_ came here, or Acid Storm would _never_ have risked his or his bondmate’s sparks being exposed. Instead of debating, he rolled a strong throb of energy from his spark to Sunstorm’s, and shivered at the low, throaty moan that rose out of his mate. Acid Storm purred in response and let himself fall into the merging of their sparks.

Heat and light and bliss swelled and ebbed, swelled and ebbed, each volley rushing pleasure from Acid Storm’s spark to his wingtips. Molten desire spread throughout his chest, sizzled across his sensornet. He gasped, his face pressed into Sunstorm’s throat as he listened to the unrestrained cries of his bonded. Acid Storm dragged it out as long as he could, but there was only so high the charge could carry them before releasing them to fall into bright ecstasy.

Acid Storm returned to himself slowly. His respiration still cycled in hard gasps, and Sunstorm’s fingers bit into his shoulders, so he couldn’t have lost much time, but it had felt like it lasted much longer. A powerful aftershock made his wings shake.

“I love you,” Sunstorm whispered, optics shut and a small smile curving his lips.

“And I you,” Acid Storm purred. “What brought this on?” Usually, one would expect rage in response to interfacing right on an altar to Primus, but Sunstorm had clearly initiated it. It wasn’t something Acid Storm would ever have thought of to suggest in the first place.

Golden optics lit and focused on Acid Storm’s face, and Sunstorm’s smile widened. “Primus speaks to me here. I merely do as asked.”

“Primus asked you to ‘face me on the altar?” Acid Storm laughed, and dipped his helm to kiss his mate before pushing himself up. He groaned, the post-overload lethargy making his limbs feel heavy.

“More or less.” Sunstorm sat up, completely unoffended. He meant it. He believed it, and like in all things Sunstorm and religion, Acid Storm accepted it with a nod, then held a hand out to help his mate up. He wasn’t expected to _believe_ the way Sunstorm did. No one was, which is probably the main reason no one did more than smirk indulgently when the bright Seeker spoke of Primus or did odd things.

Such as seduce his bonded on an altar in a crumbling temple half the planet away from the safety of the Decepticon stronghold on Cybertron.

“So did we please Him?”

“Yes,” Sunstorm replied as they passed beneath one of the arches. “Thank you.”

Acid Storm grinned and pressed a kiss to Sunstorm’s helm. “Anything that pleases _you_.” The smile was returned, gold lighting in a playful flash that the green Seeker was sure contained more than he saw or could define. He chuckled, stole another kiss, then hauled his mate into the sky.


End file.
